The Internet is increasingly being used to conduct financial transactions (e.g., e-commerce transactions). For example, a cardholder may browse the Internet for goods or services being marketed and/or offered for sale on one or more websites. While finding a merchant website that markets and/or offers for sale one or more goods or services over the Internet may be relatively easy, evaluating a credibility of the merchant website and/or the merchant associated with the merchant website may be difficult, tedious, and/or time consuming and, in at least some cases, may discourage the cardholder from entering into a financial transaction with the merchant.